


There He Is

by louvreangel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feelings, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A little after 1x02) She didn't come to this Earth to be left all alone by the only person who she came here all for; the Devil himself. He was always with the detective and she was always at the club. Why couldn't he just understand that she was lonely? Her bargain with him wasn't for this meaningless life. Oh how much she wanted to go back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There He Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction. All characters go to their respectful owners.

The club was crowded, people were dancing crazy under the dim lights, music bumping throughout the whole place. Like any other Friday, the club was at its maximum capacity and no one else was let in. Humans were so hungry for this kind of fun that it actually was a little ridiculous but who could blame them? Even the Devil and his sidekick were a fan of these.

Although tonight was not one of those nights where Maze had all the fun in the world. She wasn't because Lucifer was again with that blonde detective, out there solving crimes as if he was a normal Cop and not the Devil himself. Most of the time she would accompany herself with various men and/or women but tonight, she wasn't in the mood. It was very annoying to know he was out there hanging out with a mortal, especially a very moody one. Yet, the way she saw that woman wasn't the same with Lucifer's. He found Detective Decker fascinating and like a puzzle that needed to be solved. Lucifer gave all his attention to the 'pet detective' a hundred percent all the time and didn't find it even a little bit odd to be so infatuated by that woman. Then again, maybe this was all because she was the only woman who kept rejecting to have sex with him. Maybe his interest in her was temporary.

Just a few days ago when he yelled at her not to speak to him that way, she saw it in his eyes; the anger, the wrath of the Devil, the violence that she missed so much. One second his eyes shone red and she remembered who he actually was. Human life was rubbing off on him, but that day was a reminder that inside down, he was still himself. As soon as she told him _there he was_ , his eyes turned normal and he noticed who he was talking to. It suddenly felt so good to feel all the wickedness inside once again after a very long time. And of course Maze was the only one who could get this side of him to the surface. She knew exactly which buttons to push. When her fragile looking but strong fingers caressed his neck, they both felt the familiar draw and sexual tension at the same time. It was a state of trance until Detective Decker decided to come at that exact moment. Then his posture changed, attitude became softer and he was no longer the Devil. He was now Lucifer Morningstar, the rich club owner who was devilishly handsome.

How awful it felt for Maze to be so... alone on this Earth. She wasn't lonely in Hell. Besides, back in hell they always tortured people and made them feel excessive pain. Now, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless necessary. It was so out of his character that Maze wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it with her own two eyes. Many times he stopped her not to do something so violent. Why he even cared, she didn't know.

Mazikeen drank all the whiskey in her glass with one gulp and decided to go to her bedroom. For the first time in 5 years, she felt tired. She was tired of this loud music everyday, she was tired of dealing with all these people and she was most certainly tired of being a bartender. _Pretending_ to be a bartender. They came here for other purposes, not this. Her bargain with him wasn't for this meaningless life. Oh how much she wanted to go back...

She was walking in the club with these thoughts in her mind, towards the elevator when she bumped into someone and looked up to see that it was Lucifer. Not saying a word, she walked past him. Lucifer's eyes narrowed at her uncharacteristic behaviour and grabbed her forearm. Mazikeen refused to turn back to face him.

" _Mazikeen_."

Her name always sounded different when _he_ said it. Especially now that he used her full name, she knew he understood something was off with her. He was her master, she actually had to turn to him and talk to him, as she had no privilege like ignoring the Devil. Then she remembered he was no longer acting like the Devil so why should she act like she was his _little demon_ still? It was going to be a rebellious act, but it didn't matter. She was just too angry to care.

She shook his arm to get rid of him and succeeded as he let go of her arm.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He called after her.

She stopped on her tracks. "Nothing." Was her only answer before she started walking again. He didn't go after her.

* * *

Maze was in front of her bedroom window, looking outside. This time of the night, Los Angeles was so beautiful, bright and full of lights. It was such a peaceful sight, the only thing that made Maze feel good on her loneliest moments.

Then she heard the elevator door opening and turned around to see Lucifer coming out of the elevator in his night gown. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Maze decided to pull her gaze somewhere else in the room.

"What's going on Maze? Come on, tell me," he asked with a soft voice, trying to use his charms on her.

Her face was emotionless as she answered with a bored voice. "Nothing."

He made a tsk sound and walked towards her. She stayed exactly where she was until he stood right in front of her. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her eyes intensely. It was as if he was trying to read her thoughts. "Oh Mazie..." That line was kind of becoming a habit of him, Mazikeen thought. "...have I been neglecting you, darlin'?"

Maze made no sound, no move whatsoever at that statement. She was trying so hard not to snap at him for what he was saying. It was as if he was making fun of her.

His hand slowly reached for her cheek. He was about to caress it but Maze moved her head away. "I don't want your pity, Lucifer. Especially not after you come here, _playing_ detective _all day long_."

His hand dropped to his side and his face started showing features of anger. She was pushing his buttons again. "I told you on the beach, Mazikeen, I want to blend in. We can't live here like outsiders, that wouldn't suit us."

At that, she snapped angrily. "Yes, but _blending in_ shouldn't mean you hanging out and fixating yourself on one mortal woman, running after her like a lost puppy."

Lucifer was about to give a really nasty response to that but he knew she was talking this way to make him angry. She herself was also angry at him and he knew the reason behind it perfectly. "You're just jealous, Maze," he deadpanned.

Her eyes narrowed and her gaze was intense on Lucifer. She would never accept being jealous of a mortal woman. The only thing she wanted was for Lucifer to _understand_ her. Mazikeen wanted him to see things the way she was seeing them. From her perspective, Lucifer looked like a normal human - man and they were living the life of the rich and famous. Their first purpose was to escape hell and say a big 'Damn you' to Lucifer's father but their other and second most important purpose was to bring more evil to this Earth. Lucifer wanted to show his father—God what he could do to this world, to _God's_ _creatures_ if he wanted to. So when he came here, he promised himself that he would do all the wicked things, to turn them into bad people with a free ticket to Hell. Yet, he was doing the opposite. He was helping people, alongside with that detective.

"Even if I were, that still wouldn't change the fact that you're being pathetic when you're around _Chloe Decker_." She said the woman's name with such disgust, the name sounded like venom on her tongue.

He snorted. "I am only trying to understand the puzzle _that is_ Chloe Decker, Maze. It's not like I am in love with her." Even though he said this with real sincerity, his actions towards detective were saying otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Maze asked and arched a brow at him. A sarcastic smile crept up on her face, thinking that he was in denial.

Lucifer sighed and put his hand on Mazikeen's cheek, understanding that he had been cruel on her for the past couple of days. He only spent time with Chloe, solving cases and helping people. He really wasn't supposed to do that but he wanted to know more about Chloe so this was his only possible way of doing it. His only mistake was that he never noticed how lonely Maze became in the meantime. She had no one but him on this Earth. Lucifer was many things but he was never selfish; especially never when it came to Maze.

"I am. But, if it ever happens, you'll be first to know," he flashed her a bright smile. "Promise."

Mazikeen knew he was a man on his word, also he was always an open book for her. When he lied, she could tell. Right then he was not lying, she was sure. Even if he was in love with Detective Decker, he obviously wasn't aware of it.

"Okay," she said and smiled at him. His hand was still on her cheek and she leaned into his warm touch. It had been a long time without his display of affection.

Her hands made their way to his long neck, caressing it and slowly leading them to his shoulders. She gently pushed away the fabric of his night gown on his shoulder and planted a ghost kiss ron his now-naked skin. His body was hot just like she remembered it. He closed his eyes and relished with her small touch on his skin. This could go on forever and he wouldn't get tired of it, ever. But this time, he had another idea in his mind. Yet, instead of cutting her short, he decided to give her a few more minutes and enjoy the moment.

She kissed his neck and licked his earlobe, taking her time on purpose. She was still deep down inside waiting for him to stop and tell her he wasn't interested in this, in _her_ anymore. But he did no such thing. So she mustered up all her courage and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her wine red lips on his softly. He tasted like cigar and whiskey, as expected, and she loved it. Nothing could taste better than _him_.

Lucifer answered her kiss eagerly and they found themselves kissing passionately, expressing their feelings through their lips. Everything could disappear, or die, or _change_ but _this_ would always remain the same. This lust wasn't anything new, but it wasn't getting older either.

He broke the kiss gently and put his hands on her hips. That made Maze lick her lips temptingly and look up at him with confused eyes. "Why don't we… make a change and do this somewhere else in the city?" Lucifer offered and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Mazikeen's eyes shone bright with both lust and joy. "Where?" She asked cheerfully.

He shrugged. "I am open to suggestions."

At that, Mazikeen's brows arched. "I know a place."

He nodded. "Well, lead the way, love."

She knew exactly where to go; to the _beach._


End file.
